


There's A Certain Kind of Sadness

by orphan_account



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Depression, Gen, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It almost felt like a switch was flipped inside of him whenever "it" occurred.Larry didn't like it whenever "it" came back...in fact, he hated it......a lot.Whenever he got this way, he felt sick to his stomach and his nerves were unstable. He wondered if he had some type of anxiety that Bob had. After all, Bob shared those two symptoms; however, there were other things which happened to Larry whenever "it" struck him.Worthlessness.





	There's A Certain Kind of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I was starting to get really stressed out because of some personal stuff (irl), so I ended up writing this for whatever reason. :B

* * *

 

 

          It almost felt like a switch was flipped inside of him whenever "it" occurred.

          Larry didn't like it whenever "it" came back...in fact, he hated it...

          ...a _lot_.

          Whenever he got this way, he felt sick to his stomach and his nerves were unstable. He wondered if he had some type of anxiety that Bob had. After all, Bob shared those two symptoms; however, there were other things which happened to Larry whenever "it" struck him.

          Worthlessness.

          Even though his life changed so, _so_ much ever since he met Bob...even though he knew he was able to accomplish a lot of things nowadays...and even though all the great people he had in his life loved and cherished him...he still felt worthless. Like something was missing, that perhaps he wasn't (nor would he ever be) good enough.

          He didn't like how he looked. He hated the lisp that (though it was faint at this point) still existed along with his stupid, squeaky voice whenever he spoke. He felt like...like an _idiot_ whenever he stammered, forgot his lines during an episode recording, o--or when he accidentally knocked over props or even the sets, or--

          God, the list went on...and it could even become worse.

          You see, this reaction wasn't as strong when he was alone, but if this occurred around other people...the dissatisfaction of everything about himself doubled -- perhaps tripled -- because his mind feverishly compared himself to all of them. All of them, bless their hearts, were all wonderful and downright awesome people who never seemed to have a fault or screwed up countless of times. So mature, so _talented_...

          He was none of those things, and he dang well knew it. Sure, there were times he felt he was, but the truth was far from that thought.

          He hated these thoughts and himself.

          That's why everybody was having their lunch break at the studio, Larry grabbed his bag and slipped out of the building without anybody noticing while a huge lump attempted continuously to form within his throat.

          He had to get out of there before the symptoms grew worse in front of the others. Boy, that would've been embarrassing...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          Once in a while, there was a certain kind of sadness in Larry's eyes. A lot of them noticed it, the more they got to know him. One folk in particular who noticed the eye expression was Bob.

          As everybody cleaned up and prepared to get back to rehearsal, Bob was the first to realize a certain someone wasn't present.

          He checked as many rooms as he could at first and then finally checked Larry's changing room. Bob immediately felt his stomach flop, for the room's light was out (Larry always kept his on until they left for the day) and his bag was nowhere to be found.

          Did...did Larry leave?

          Larry didn't seem sick. He was worryingly...quiet all today. Hardly looked at anybody in the eye if he didn't have to speak. Bob was going to ask the squeaky-voiced man if he was feeling alright earlier; however, he was busy with director-ing (that's a word, right?) and soon forgot.

          Well, there was another place Larry could've went.

          Bob cleared his throat, prepping up to talk to the small group of people. "Hey, everyone," he said, immediately getting their attention, "Larry's absent, so I'm going to go find him. I'll call you guys once I do."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          Empty inside -- that's what it felt like right now as he laid on the living room couch sideways, blankly facing the television with his Barbara Manatee plush in his hold while a green and purple quilt wrapped his shuddering body.

          He groaned suddenly when he felt his stomach lurch and buried his face into Barbara for comfort. Okay, he wasn't sure that was "it" or because he ate two bags of raw ramen noodles as a "depression meal"...either way, the sensation was definitely not fun.

          Another sigh escaped Larry before he curled his body in. He couldn't see straight...that's not good. What was going on with his head? Why did everything seem so unstable?!

  ** _Click._**

          Larry shot up with a gasp.

          Oh no, Bob was home. He needed to get up and hide in the bedroom. He couldn't let Bob see him like this! He had no idea how Bob would react!

          But...

          But he couldn't move.

          All he could do was bite his lip to restrain any sound, force himself back onto the couch, and hide his face into Barbara for the second time today as the door creaked open.

          Over the beating of his heart increasing in rate, Larry only hear the noise from the television, but nothing from the small man. Just anticipating for Bob to finally speak made him curl up even tighter, embarrassed.

          Meanwhile, Bob stared at Larry's shrunken form from the house entrance as worry bubbled more and more.

          It...it was almost like how he got when he was younger hours before graduating from high school.

          Okay...he needed to be as gentle as possible and pray that he'll be able to help him.

          He bounded over to Larry, leaned in, and whispered, "Larry?"

          A tiny "mmh" from him was all Bob got in response, followed by Larry shoving his face further into his doll.

          Bob frowned and briefly bit his lip. That sounded pretty sad. He tried again to speak to Larry. "Larry, what's wrong...?"

          Larry croaked out, "I--I'm fine, Bob."

          "It doesn't sound like you are," he replied and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

          "...I'm really sorry for running off like that."  
          "It's okay, but...why did you? I--if you don't mind me asking."

          Heat began to spread across Larry's cheeks from embarrassment at the question. Should he honestly tell Bob and risk things turning from bad to _worse_? What if Bob became upset, angry, or dismissal about it...? That would hurt!

          Softly, Bob said, "...Larry?"

          Larry matched that volume with his own voice, "It's gonna sound really stupid..."

          "I promise you that it won't sound 'really stupid' at all."  
          "...I wasn't feeling okay."  
          "How so?"

          He was hesitant for a second upon doing so, but Larry went ahead and sat up whilst pulling Barbara away from his reddened face. His eyes were averting Bob and instead looked off to the television. "Um," his voice was still quiet, something which seemed alarming to Bob, "I--I had to leave because...I didn't think I belonged there."

          Bob blinked with his brows raising from confusion, but before he could speak, he was interrupted.

          "I m--mean...I'm not really...y'know, _great_. All of you guys are, though." Larry pulled Barbara Manatee against his chest, almost as though he was using her as a shield. "I feel like I'm ruinin' stuff o--or not really helpin' in any way. I even got you _hurt_ during a Christmas episode and had to go to the _hospital_! And," he paused in order to sniffle and then rub the quilt against his right eye, "I just...hate it! I hate this feeling," his breath hitched, his voice growing louder and shaky, "and I-- _I hate every thing **about myself**_!"

          His heart ached...boy, did it ever, especially when he took notice of how Larry began to tremble.

          Larry started to sniffle more often, tears filling up his brown eyes in the meantime.

          Bob bit his lip. Larry's self-esteem was low, but he didn't know _how_ low exactly it was. Larry didn't deserve to feel this way. For all Bob knew, Larry could've been going through other things in that head of his but decided to keep hush hush about it.

          "...Larry, can I get closer to you?"

          Again, he sniffled as he nodded shamefully.

          Bob scooted to Larry until he was almost pressed against him. His blue eyes went to the manatee doll being held then up to the face of the doll's owner. Larry was trying so hard not to burst into tears, though he appeared to be failing, for the water continued to fills his big eyes while his buck teeth bit hard into his bottom lip. "Do you..." he asked, "do you really feel like that?"

          He nodded.

          "Can I get under the blanket with you?"

          Larry pulled off the blanket without looking at Bob. Once he felt Bob against him, he wrapped the blanket around them.

**_Hiccup!_ **

          Dang it, now he was starting to hiccup. God, he's embarrassing...

          "Larry," Bob softly confessed, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far in life. You've helped me _so_ much, so many times."

          In a flash, Larry turned his head to Bob at long last, blinking. "Wh--what...?"

          "I said that I've got this far because you were there with me." He made sure to stare into Larry's brown eyes as he continued, "All of us make mistakes, Larry...I'm no exception, but you've also done a lot of great things that you might not think are so noteworthy. As for the Christmas accident, that was such a long time ago, and it was sort of my fault. Need to entertain the kids and all."

          Larry verbally stayed quiet and then sniffed. Yeah, that whole "Star of Christmas" accident _was_ a while ago, but still, he felt terrible for causing it.

          "A--anyway, Larry..." His eyes glanced down for a second then returned to Larry's tired face. "We all think you're a huge help..." the volume of his voice dipped into a whisper yet again, " _and we love you_."

          He found himself being pulled into a comforting hug with Barbara being squished between the duo seconds before his eyes burned upon the tears' desire to spill.

          "I'm gonna help you feel better about yourself. It's gonna take a while for it to work, take it from me, but...I promise," he told him. "We love you, Larry."

          Suddenly, three strong hiccups came from Larry which shook them both. Not long after that, Larry began to wail and held onto Bob whilst hot tears went down his cheeks, some, of course, landing on top of Bob's head; however, Bob didn't care, definitely not. He was too absorbed with holding Larry back in response and fighting back his own tears from the loud crying emerging from Larry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          "Sorry it took a while to call," Bob apologized on his cellular phone as his eyes glanced to the sleeping cucumber beside him on the couch. "I was stuck in traffic. Larry was at the house. He's feeling under the weather, so...we've both came to an agreement to postpone rehearsal for a week." He listened to the response on the other line and then replied, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needed a break. Thanks, guys."

          Bob hung up.

          He looked down to Larry's sleeping form, checking on how he was doing. Yep, snoring quietly and snuggled against his side with Barbara Manatee still being held by him and the quilt.

          Larry had depression, huh? How on earth did he not realize this? He knew Larry for...good Lord, how many years have they known each other? Well, enough for him to have known something like this a long time ago. Was Larry afraid to tell Bob about it no matter how close they were? Heck, how long had Larry been like this? How major was it?

          Did...

          Did Larry ever try hurting himself?

          No, no no no no no...he couldn't think that, neither did he want to assume that Larry could have! He prayed, _begged_ God that a thought like that never came across Larry's mind at any time.

          Larry, in his sleep, nuzzled against Bob with a murmur under his breath, almost causing Bob to jump from the sensation. Bob managed to recover rather quickly, composing himself to a calm demeanor.

          ...well, they had a whole week to spend and help Larry back on his feet.

          Bob was struck by an idea. Although he had a feeling Larry wouldn't hear him, Bob still asked out loud, but soft in volume, "Hey, did you want pizza tonight? We can get a few desserts...even though you get hyper after a lot of sugar," he added that last bit with a chuckle.

          _Silence..._

          Bob sighed, but never tore his eyes from him. He _couldn't_.

          "I hope you'll start feeling better, Larry. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to help you out."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_end_ **


End file.
